We aren't human anymore Version 02
by Veronica Wesker
Summary: It's about Sherry and Wesker and how their lifes as tyrants are.


I am German and I am not very good in English, so please don't kill me if there are some mistakes. And just to remember I don't own any of the Resident Evil Chara' R&R.

Chapter 1: In the darkness

I sat alone in my apartment in New York City. I thought of what happened eight years ago.

Raccoon City

The City chanced into a Zombie City. They were everywhere. But not only Zombies. There were giant spiders, Zombie dogs and the thing with the long tongue. But the two things I feared the most back then was the giant man with the green coat, The Tyrant, which wanted my pendant that my mother gave me, because there was a sample of the G-Virus in it and the thing with the huge claw and a big eye in its right shoulder, my father, William Birkin. Even after eight years I am still very, very angry with my parents because they fucked me over. I think to them I was only an experiment who carried the T-Virus inside.

Yeah, that's right I, Sherry Birkin, am a fucking Tyrant. I can see, hear and smell better than anyone else and I can run very fast and I mean really fast. At first I didn't know I was infected but two years later the Virus in me awakened.

When the Virus showed itself to me I was really scared I didn't understood what had happened to me. The only people I could count on at that time were Chris, Jill, Rebecca, Barry, Carlos, Billy, Claire and Leon but they didn't helped me, they pushed me away because on one day I was really pissed at Chris, who said mean things to me.

He told me I am freak just like my father, like the Ashfords and like him. I knew who he ment with him. Albert Wesker. He was or is a scientist who worked with Umbrella and was "friends" with my father. I also know that he lured his own S.T.A.R.S. Unit into the Arklay Mansion. Wesker wanted to use them as combat data for the T-Virus. Most of S.T.A.R.S. members didn't make it.

After he yelled those things at me I snapped and nearly killed him.

I just saw red. I mean I didn't know what my parentes where doing. I didn't know they were experimenting on humans. I didn't knew I'm infected. And I didn't knew that Albert was evil.

When I was younger I saw him often in our house. To tell the truth, he was always nice to me. He often brought me some candy or ice-cream. I couldn't believe he was such an evil man.

After I freaked out they send me away, they said I was to dangerous and I should get a hold on myself. So I went to New York. It's a big City and everyday something it's daylight I don't think of the past but when the darkness comes. Then everythings comes back.

I looked up to the sky and noticed that it was full moon. I love it when it's full moon. I don't know why but I love it. It makes me calm but it also makes me think and again my thoughts drift back to my past. But I am not thinking of my so called friends. I am thinking of my parents. Yeah, I am still angry with them but..

I miss them.

Sometimes they would be at home the whole day just to spent sometime with me. They went to the zoo with me, we went to the cinema and we did other things together. Just like a normal family.

A normal family

Just a sweet fantasy

But sometimes I wonder if they actually cared about me, not because I had the Virus in me, because I was there daughter.

Slowly, I turned away from the window I was looking throught and went into my bedroom. I saw on the alarm clock that it was very late. So I laid down. And again I thought of the past before sleep took over me.

The next day

After I woke up I noticed that it is a very sunny day here in New York, so I decided to go shopping and as always I couldn't find anything. After some hours of shopping I went into a Café to give my feet a little peace. When the waitress came I only ordered a Coke. Here I sat now and again I thought of the past. I started to wonder what Claire and the others are doing now. Do they miss me or do they hate me or even worse, do they fear me now. Now that they know I am a Tyrant, a killing machine.

I shouldn't think so much of the past it would just destroy me from the inside. What happened, happened and I can't chance that. After a few minutes I paid for my drink and headed out of the Café and into the crowded streets of New York. Slowly I headed back to my apartment. But something felt strange. I have a feeling that someone is watching me. I turned around to look but there were so many people around me. Maybe it is just my Imagination.

When I reached my apartment I had that feeling that someone is watching me again. But this time there are no people around me. I looked around to see if there was anything suspicious. But nothing. I went slowly up to my apartment and opened the door. I put my bag on the sofa in the living room and strode to the bathroom. It was a long day so I just wanted to shower. Before I entered the bathroom I watched myself in the mirror. Same blond hair but they aren't short, no, they are now at my hip. My eyes chanced a bit, I think it is because of the virus. They don't have that shiny blue anymore but a very dark blue. Of course I grew up. I am as tall as Claire was the last time I saw her.

Now I went into the bathroom. I stripped till I was naked and got into the shower. It feels very nice to have the warm water all around me. When I finished I turned the shower of and stepped out of it. I put a towel around myself then I went into the living room to watch some TV. Then out of nowhere I had that feeling again that someone is watching me, but this time it was more intense. I stood up and went around but nobody was there. And the feeling vanished.

Strange.

I went back to the living room again to watch some more TV. There wasn't anything interesting but I watched it anyways. As the hours passed I could feel that sleep was overtaken me. At first I fought it but in the end I lost that fight.

Some hours later: Midnight

Slowly I began to awake. But something did not felt right. Over me where a blanket. But I haven't took it. What is going on here. When I got up, out of nowhere I felt a hand over mouth and someone whispered into my ear.

Don't move or scream.

I turned my head around to see who it is. And I recognized this person at once. It's the same person that Claire, Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca hate the most. The same person who visited my parents and brought me one who held me is the one who was good friends with my parents, who the betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. Team, who is a Tyrant, just like me.

Albert Wesker

TBC.


End file.
